tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BloomRocks!
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please Sign Your Name Or Use Your Talk box When Talking To Me!' Let's Have Fun! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.If You Need Help Or Wanna Chat I Am Here!' Jaylee4.jpg|link=User talk:BloomRocks!/Achievement 1 I have created posts, so please comment under them! They are located in my Profile. Done :P Btw, do you even know NO ONE wants to edit at Fanon Fairies Wiki, full of celebrities which aren't fairies and stolen fan-arts? Oh, and check out the blogs there. The only commentators on the blog(s) are you and June -_-! 00:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC) #If you are giving it to June why did you even made Fanon Fairies Wiki in the first place? #Take care then. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 07:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :But please don't leave :( You can edit here or at another different wiki c: [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 08:28, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Google "Paint Tool SAI on Mediafire". It's a great website. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 09:41, January 14, 2014 (UTC) *facepalm* Fine..but first I need to come up with a name. Maybe I’ll do Starix Club =]]? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 09:35, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Who said I thought this wiki was the best? I said I thought Avatar Wiki was the best. And I said you can copy it 100% but at least tell me where! And we are friends, but check the differences between your Incomplete Script template and this wiki’s Incomplete Script template! And the fan-arts thing? Oh, well I’ve given credit and asked permission from the drawer. Well in the next few days one of the staff will check you out. And you even copied Winx Wiki! Sure, you can use celebrities as fairies but if you ever needed me to draw one just asked! Or even ask Fatimah or a deviantART user like fantazyme to draw one—they love requests. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 01:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but Cordelia isn't a Muslim name..that's all I thought. If you don't want to reveal your real name, at least just use a real Muslim name like maybe Khadijah..Farhah said you are welcome to be on this wiki, and she said she's angry not because you copy her--she was talking about the fanon series--you made like, what, four fanon series about fairies saving the world (yeah, Winx OC Farhah gets it) but you just had to make a sequel on it about teenagers and, of course your new Gemix Club Wiki--she was the first person to invent a name "Gemix" @ Fanpop; I saw that. She just wants you to edit here and tell the truth and ask permit at every wiki before copying, that's all.. ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 10:48, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Apparently VioletGlitter just told you everything I wanted to say. Well, I don't wanna be your ''friend, I want to be your best friend forever after. I installed a program that can make tutorials but sadly it makes my laptop slow :( Hopefully it will work when I remove the virus, lol! And btw, VioletGlitter said it--I'm not mad because you "copy" my codes, I'm mad because you make fanon series and then it has ''to have a sequel like I did with this; 7 seasons of The Gems and then a sequel called Teenage Dreams. You already did that 6 times =.= Anyways, I know a picture that can cheer everyone up. It's really funny, look below XD [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 11:01, January 19, 2014 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z98HtV7sS8w [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 13:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, go to screencast-o-matic.com :D! And I'll keep an eye on you, lol! Nice name you got there. I always thought your name would be more of like Ijjah, but I'm almost accurate XD I found that freaking picture at Tumblr :D! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 13:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sadly I can't go on chat :( A few mins and I'll be sleeping. Here in Malaysia, tomorrow's Monday + school :P [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 13:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) What can I say...? I'm unpredictable :P Btw, have you watched "Frozen" :D? (If I don't reply, it means I'm sleeping XD) [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 14:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) It looks good enough. You're a fast learner c: [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I’m on iPad :P I have to go on my laptop to do that, but that tutorial I made already has the hair..I’ll try making long hair later =v= [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Interesting. Yay, Candance is crazy :D! I never thought of P&F that way. I mean, I always knew Candance was crazy but I always thought other people can't see because Candance is the only person that sees it because of her psychological problems. I didn't know Phineas was dead o.o No wonder Dr. Doof seems like a psychologist =]] [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 04:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) http://us11.chatzy.com/88293014867114 ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 10:38, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Um, Ujala..how come Brit (BelievixinStella) forget things easily? If I remember correctly I didn't copy the standards page, my cousin did. She said she went on chat with Brit and asked permission. IDK if she's lying =\ [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I guess :P? If I was Elsa from Frozen, I would say "Winx Wiki users never bothered me anyway." =]] Lol! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 14:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Gems:A Magical Adventure and Teenage Dreams Wiki looks good, but in order to be spotlighted it needs to have 200 non-stub pages, or pages . Right now you should have no more than 34 stubs and you have about 46. Please let me know on my wall when you have had a chance to expand some of the stubs and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Over 3 >.< [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 05:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Why did you ask for a spotlight request here? I mean, don't mind but you should have asked me first =\ But that's okay.. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 05:12, January 22, 2014 (UTC) You already published it .-. 10:45, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll ''try. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Of course Pizap! -_- But Pizap is too boring especially that stupid glow button when you add text. I disable it every time. I use Pixlr Express now :3 [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 13:59, January 22, 2014 (UTC) May I ask you why the fudge do you keep creating fanon about fairies; and then have a sequel? Obviously, you're still copying my fanon ideas! I don't care about those stupid codes; you just copied my fanon ideas! STOP adding sequels to your fanon! Your fanon are so mediocre for copying my ideas e.e [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 04:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't care anymore! SNOW. IS. COMING. IN. ASIA. It already snows in Indonesia and Vietnam. If it snows in Malaysia, it means the end of the world is near D: Dude let's recite the Quran more and do good things. This is the sign of the end. This is freaking scary :( *hugs you* The cold never bothered me anyway, so do you want to build a snowman? Wait, no! No time for snowman. Time for good things! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:34, January 24, 2014 (UTC) YES. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I forgive everyone. Forgive me D: [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 11:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC) The designs are very technological ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 23:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) When I get back from my vacation, I will disable talk pages and enable message walls. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 12:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC) iPad app “Color Effects” =]]! Have you watched “Frozen”? If yes, who are your favorite characters + what d you think of the future sequel? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 12:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Are you on, Ujala? :(( Have you heard the latest news of Roxanna? Go on Winx Wiki, Roxanna is Editor Julie! And do you like my new signature? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 07:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC) well bye Princesa Elsa, El hielo tambien es parte de mi! 12:29, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yep! That's me!Princesa Elsa, El hielo tambien es parte de mi! 12:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) }} As long as you have my permit it is fine :) [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 16:07, February 15, 2014 (UTC)